Head-mounted displays (HMDs) are being used more and more for entertainment and work while traveling in vehicles. For example, virtual reality can turn a dreary commute into an exhilarating adventure. However, wearing an HMD in a vehicle can pose a safety risk in the event of a collision. For example, a deploying airbag can collide with an HMD worn by a passenger, which can cause trauma to the passenger's face. As another example, wearing an HMD during collision can cause a whiplash because of the extra weight of the HMD that is added to the head. In order to realize the potential of using HMDs in vehicles, there is a need to address the safety issues such use may pose.